hdmasters_referencefandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Notan
Taylor Notan is one of the main characters of the Gifted nonology, specifically the Gifted trilogy. He was one of the most major fighters in the First Orlien Skirmish, and the leader of the Vinya Resistance for many of its years, as well as being one of the founding members. He is the son of Marcus and Susan Notan, and the father of Tom Notan. While not an Orya, he gained Tal Anya powers from his girlfriend at the age of nineteen, and this was instrumental in his fight in the Orlien Skirmish. Biography Early life Taylor's parent's friend, Keplar Claris, introduced his niece, Silvia Claris to Taylor. At the time, the two were only four years old, but they instantly became friends. Upon the onset of school, Taylor and Silvia enrolled in the same kindergarten. At this point, Taylor acquired his nickname of Tails, when Silvia first started calling him that. Silvia and Taylor's friendship only grew throughout school, and they stayed close even till high school. Teenage years When Taylor and Silvia were both sixteen, the America-Numaia Overthrow occurred. The Double-V Operation took effect very close to Anatopa, the city where Taylor and Silvia lived, and the two had an encounter with a gang pushed out by VV scouts one day after walking home from school. They managed to escape unscathed, but were awakened to the dangers of VV then. That night, Taylor and Silvia learned of the Overthrow. The following day, the pair were captured by two VV scouts and taken to the Anatopa facility, where, at the same time, a breakout of the only other two Vinya there was taking place. Jason Christophersson and Hannah Sinnes killed the VV scouts and freed Silvia and Taylor, then escaped in the same vehicle Silvia and Taylor had been brought to the facility in. They escaped to Camtown, and got a hotel. Several days later, Joy Hearen approached the group, being the sole survivor of another Vinya group. To be added to Death and legacy Upon the initiation of the First Orlien Skirmish, Taylor fought with all of his worth. He is eventually killed by a beam of energy through the chest from the Orlien, much to the despair of the entire Vinya Resistance, especially Silvia. Enraged, Silvia completed the destruction of the Orlien, and ended the Skirmish. The Vinya powers were removed from every Orya around the world, finally. Over the next few years, despair filled the gang. Silvia even later remarked, "No-one was even happy at Jason and Hannah's wedding. Or Wolf and Joy's wedding. Or Kelly and Steven's wedding. We'd just lost too much." Jason and Hannah only became any happier when their son, Jacob, was born five years after Taylor's death. However, at this point some of the gang despaired even more, for Jacob was born with the Vinya Item, and Taylor's sacrifice meant nothing. When Wolf and Joy's twins also bore the Item, Silvia put away plans for the Second Vinya Resistance. However, it wasn't until Jack Tallore contacted Silvia, and the first of the gang regained their powers, thirteen years after Taylor's death, that she showed these plans, and the Second Resistance was formed in Taylor's name. Eventually, the Second Resistance initiated the Second Orlien Skirmish, only to find that Twolien was completely on the side of the Vinya. Reincarnation and later life Twolien gave each of the fighting members a wish to fulfill, as his final action as Orlien. Silvia's wish was to restore Taylor to life, and her wish was granted. Taylor was restored as if he was never gone for a day, aged and all, missing only his memories. Taylor and Silvia were wed several weeks later. Next year, Tom Notan was born. In 2273, when Tom was 12 and Taylor was 53, Taylor and Silvia sent Tom to the budding Third Vinya Resistance Institute, and Taylor and Silvia retired from the world of heroism. Personality/traits Powers/abilities Tal Anya powers Gunslinging skills Equipment Category:Members of the Vinya Resistance Category:Vinya Orya